Action
action noun UK /ˈæk.ʃən/ US /ˈæk.ʃən/ action noun (DOING SOMETHING) B2 [ U ] the process of doing something, especially when dealing with a problem or difficulty: This problem calls for swift/prompt action from the government. [ + to infinitive ] Action to prevent the spread of the disease is high on the government's agenda. We must take action (= do something) to deal with the problem before it spreads to other areas. So what's the plan of action? (= What are we going to do?) The complaints system swings into action (= starts to work) as soon as a claim is made. The committee was spurred into action (= encouraged to do something) by the threat of government cuts. The government is supporting military action. The richer countries of the world must take action to help the poorer countries. I hope these arguments have convinced you of the need for action. The army are said to be ready for action. It is clear that most women supported this action, from the results of the opinion poll. Eşanlamlılar sözlüğü: eşanlamlılar ve ilgili kelimeler Acting and acts (your) every move idiom -ation act/do sth on your own responsibility idiom activity ADL agency ant fait accompli feel fling yourself into sth get around to sth give yourself over/up to sth go about sth hand money step up stop the rot idiom talk talk the talk idiom up to action noun (SOMETHING DONE) B2 [ C ] something that you do: She has to accept the consequences of her actions. I asked him to explain his actions. C2 [ C ] a physical movement: I'll say the words and you can mime the actions. It only needs a small wrist action (= movement of the wrist) to start the process. She wrote an angry letter to the paper complaining about the council's action. The four soldiers received medals for their brave actions. The defendant was depressed and therefore not fully responsible for her own actions. We will not allow the violent actions of terrorists to change our way of life. I'm sorry I punched him, it was a reflex action. Eşanlamlılar sözlüğü: eşanlamlılar ve ilgili kelimeler Acting and acts (your) every move idiom -ation act/do sth on your own responsibility idiom activity ADL agency ant fait accompli feel fling yourself into sth get around to sth give yourself over/up to sth go about sth hand money step up stop the rot idiom talk talk the talk idiom up to Daha fazla sonuç görün » action noun (ACTIVITY) B1 [ U ] things that are happening, especially exciting or important things: I like movies with a lot of action. In her last novel, the action (= the main events) moves between Greece and southern Spain. where the action is at the place where something important or interesting is happening: A journalist has to be where the action is. I like a lowbrow action movie once in a while. Her latest film is the staple offering of action and comedy which we have come to expect. It's a typical action film with plenty of spectacular stunts. At various points in the play, the action tips over from comedy into farce. He landed a part in a multi-million pound action thriller and made the Hollywood A list. Eşanlamlılar sözlüğü: eşanlamlılar ve ilgili kelimeler action noun (EFFECT) [ S ] the effect something has on another thing: They recorded the action of the drug on the nervous system. Accumulations of sand can be formed by the action of waves on coastal beaches. The action of market forces means that the cost of something rises if demand for it rises and the amount available remains constant. His many years of research made him an expert on the action of snake venom. The distinctive landscape has been formed by the action of running water on the limestone. The project will study the action of various drugs on the human body. Eşanlamlılar sözlüğü: eşanlamlılar ve ilgili kelimeler Outcomes and consequences -ment aftereffect aftermath bang be a monument to sth idiom bed bite first fruit fruit function impact knock-on effect monument more bang for your buck(s) idiom sequel spillover spin-off the bitter fruits of sth idiom the upshot trickle-down Daha fazla sonuç görün » action noun (WAR) C2 [ U ] fighting in a war: Her younger son was killed in action. He was reported missing in action. He saw action (= fought as a soldier) in the trenches. Eşanlamlılar sözlüğü: eşanlamlılar ve ilgili kelimeler Fighting a fight to the finish idiom bloodletting combat disturbance dust-up engagement fighting fistfight fisticuffs fray he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day idiom hostility hotspot internecine last mobilization shoot single combat slug slug it out idiom action noun (WAY THING WORKS) C2 [ U or C ] the way something moves or works: We studied the action of the digestive system. The car has a very smooth braking action. Eşanlamlılar sözlüğü: eşanlamlılar ve ilgili kelimeler Machines - Functioning actuator backfire commission deactivation faulty fire sth up functionality functionally operable operation order pack up perform play up power-up reset right start start (sth) up work Daha fazla sonuç görün » action noun (LEGAL PROCESS) C1 [ C or U ] specialized law a legal process that is decided in a law court: *a libel action *She brought an action (for negligence) against the hospital. *A criminal action was brought against him. *The book was halted in South Africa by a threat of legal action. Eşanlamlılar sözlüğü: eşanlamlılar ve ilgili kelimeler Deyim(ler) *actions speak louder than words * out of action * a man of action * a piece/slice of the action action verb [ T usually passive ] UK /ˈæk.ʃən/ US /ˈæk.ʃən/ to do something to deal with a particular problem or matter: I'll just run through the minutes of the last meeting, raising those points that still have to be actioned. Eşanlamlılar sözlüğü: eşanlamlılar ve ilgili kelimeler action noun [ C/U ] US /ˈæk·ʃən/ action noun [ C/U ] (SOMETHING DONE) the process of doing something, or something done, esp. for a particular purpose: [ U ] Quick action in calling the fire department saved many lives. [ C ] It was a reckless action which he later came to regret. [ + to infinitive ] We want a leader who will take action to fix our problems. [ U ] Financial advisers urged the city to take action (= do something) to deal with the fiscal crisis. Action is also fighting in a war: [ U ] Her younger son was killed in action. In an action film/movie, there is usually a lot of violence and many exciting things happen. action noun [ C/U ] (MOVEMENT) the way something moves or works, or the effect it has on something else: [ C ] The heart’s action in regulating blood flow is critically important. action noun [ C/U ] (LEGAL PROCESS) law a process in a court of law to correct a wrong by which a person or group claims to have been hurt: [ C ] She brought an action against the hospital for negligence. Idiom actions speak louder than words [ U ] the process of doing something, especially in order to deal with a problem or difficult situation: take action (to do sth) The report urged industrialised nations to take further action to cut their budget deficits. action on sth Campaigners say more action is needed on climate change. call/press for action Unions are pressing for action on the pay dispute. decisive/drastic/prompt action The committee was spurred into action by the threat of government cuts. You need to clearly outline a specific course of action in your business plan. [ C ] something that you do, especially in order to deal with a problem or difficult situation: Industry analysts said the company's actions cannot control market prices. He said that employees must be held accountable for their actions. [ U ] STOCK MARKET, FINANCE important things that are happening in a market, etc.: Fund managers let themselves be carried away by the favorable market action of the shares. [ C or U ] LAW a legal process that is decided in a court of law: civil/court/legal action He threatened legal action to recover the property. bring an action against sb/sth The purchaser could have brought an action against the vendor under section 12 of the Sale of Goods Act. put sth into action to begin working to make an idea or a plan happen or be successful: We need to put these plans into action in measurable ways, so that employees regain a sense of control over their lives. an action plan/a plan of action a way of dealing with a problem or difficult situation, or achieving something: The Board will devise an action plan to address the problems at the plant. a piece/slice of the action informal involvement in something successful that someone else has started: It's one thing to be a staff attorney and quite another to be an equity partner getting a piece of the action. See also affirmative action class action direct action disciplinary action group action industrial action job action personal action primary action right of action secondary action strike action action verb [ T, usually passive ] UK /ˈækʃən/ US to do something to deal with a particular task, problem, or plan: Some of the conclusions and recommendations of the report can be actioned straight away. "action"in çevirisi Arapça حَدَث, فَعالِيّة, عَمَل… B1 [ no plural ] exciting or important things that are happening حَدَث / فَعالِيّة He likes movies with a lot of action. something that you do عَمَل / فِعْل / إجراء We are all responsible for our actions. Quick action is needed if we are going to save lives. take action to do something in order to solve a problem يَتَصَرَّف We must take action before the problem gets worse. out of action damaged or hurt and not able to operate or move عَطلان / عاطِل My car’s out of action. I got hurt playing football, so I’m out of action this week. Lisan-ı Türki'de Dava (belirtme hâli davayı, çoğulu davalar) (hukuk) Korunmanın bir hüküm ile sağlanması için yargı organlarına başvurma sav Erkekler, davalarını hanımlar kadar hararetle müdafaa edememişlerdir. - H. C. Yalçın sorun S:O kırkyıllık davada beyhude akıntıya kürek çekmişiz. - Y. K. Beyatlı ülkü Ankara'nın bırakılışını Türkiye'nin ve davanın bırakılışı sayanlar vardı. - T. Buğra sevgili Çeviriler göster ▼ Azerice * dava (toplum bilimi) * Teknik olarak Harp yani halk deyişi ile savaş. Hukukta Dava, bir hakkın, devlet kanalıyla devletin organları olan mahkemeler vasıtasıyla kullanılmasıdır. Dava türleri; * Asli dava (başlıbaşına bir iddia olup, başka bir davayla ilgisi bulunmayan) ve feri dava (asıl davanın teferruatından olarak, diğer bir şey hakkında hüküm verilmesinin istenilmesi) olur. *İhtilaflı dava ve ihtilafsız dava *ceza davası, hukuk davası, idari dava, amme davası (kamu davası), şahsi dava olarak da tarif edilir. Tek başına dava sözcüğü, sıklıkla hukuk davalarını işaret eder. Hukuk davaları Edim davaları, tespit davaları, yenilik doğuran davalar olmak üzere üçe ayrılır: * Hak sahibinin, bir şeyin yapılmasını veya yapılmamasını, yani bir ediminin yerine getirilmesini istediği davalara edim davaları denir. Mahkemelerdeki davaların çoğu bu çeşittir. Alacak davaları, tazminat davaları gibi. *Bir hukuki bağın var olup olmadığının tespit edildiği davalara tespit davaları denir. Delil tespiti davası, evlilik dışı çocukların neseplerinin tespiti gibi. *Mahkeme gününe kadar var olmayan ve yahut hakimin kararı olmadan var olmayacak olan hukuki sonuçları meydana getiren davalara yenilik doğuran davalar denir. Boşanma davaları gibi. :Dava edene davacı, dava edilene de davalı denir. Dava konusu olan hususa dava olan şey (eski dilde müddeabih) denir. Davada taraf olmak Davada taraf olmak ve taraf sıfatını taşıyor olmak aynı durumu ifade etmemektedir. Davada kimlerin taraf olabileceği, usul hukukunun konusudur. Davada taraf olan kimselerin, taraf sıfatını gerçekten taşıyıp taşımadıkları ise maddi hukukun konusudur. Davada taraf kavramını açıklamak için üç farklı kuram ileri sürülmüştür: 1. Maddi taraf kuramı . 2.Şekli taraf kuramı 3.İşlevsel taraf kuramı Maddi taraf kuramı Bu kurama göre, maddi hukuk ilişkisinin süjeleri kimse davanın tarafları da onlar olmalıdır. Maddi hukuk bakımından hak sahibine davacı, yükümlü olana ise davalı denmektedir. Bu kuram, taraf kavramı ile taraf sıfatını özdeşleştirmesi yönünden eleştirilmiştir. Davanın tarafını belirleyebilmek için davanın esasına girmek gerekmektedir. Bu kuram, davayı takip yetkisi kurumunu da açıklayamamaktadır. Şekli taraf kuramı Maddi taraf kuramının yetersizlikleri üzerine ortaya atılmış bir kuramdır. Buna göre, davanın tarafları dava dilekçesine göre belirlenir. Dava dilekçesine göre, mahkemeden hukuksal korunma talep eden davacıdır, kendisine karşı hukuksal korunma talep edilen kişi ise davalıdır. Bu kuram doktrinde genel kabul görmüştür. Bunun sebebi, tüm davalarda tarafın belirlenmesi açısından genel geçer bir kriter öngörmesidir. Ayrıca taraf kavramı ile taraf sıfatı kavramını birbirinden ayırmaktadır. Menfi tespit davalarında tarafın açıklanmasına olanak vermekte ve davayı takip yetkisi kurumunu da açıklayabilmektedir. Günümüzde, doktrinde üzerinde uzlaşılan kuram bu kuramdır. İşlevsel taraf kuramı Bir davanın taraflarının, dava dilekçesinde davacı ve davalı olarak gösterilen kimseler olduğu temelde doğru olsa da yeterli bir izah değildir. Şekli taraf kuramı, tüm davalar bakımından taraf kavramını açıklamakta yetersiz kalmaktadır. İşlevsel taraf kuramı davaları ikiye ayırmakta ve taraf kavramını bu ayrımdan yola çıkarak belirlemektedir. Ayrım malvarlığı haklarına ilişkin davalar ve şahıs varlığına ilişkin davalar olarak yapılmaktadır. Bu kuram, şahıs varlığına ilişkin davalarda tarafın belirlenmesi konusunda bir çözüm üretememiştir. Bu yüzden, doktrinde benimsenmemiştir. Davada taraf ehliyeti Taraf ehliyeti, bir davada davalı ya da davacı olarak yer alabilme ehliyetidir. Medeni hukuktaki hak ehliyetinin, usul hukukundaki karşılığıdır. Hak ehliyeti, medeni haklardan yararlanma ehliyetidir. Medeni hakları kullanma ehliyetine ise fiil ehliyeti denir. Hak ehliyeti, hak sahibi olabilme, borç altına girebilme yeterliliğine sahip olmaktır. Hak ehliyetine sahip olmak için hukuk süjesi olma, kişi olma yeterlidir. 'Hak ehliyeti pasiftir.' Davada taraf ehliyeti, hak ehliyeti gibi ikiye ayrılarak incelenir: 1.Tüzel kişiler bakımından taraf ehliyeti 2.Gerçek kişiler bakımından taraf ehliyeti Gerçek kişiler bakımından taraf ehliyeti Hak ehliyeti hangi anda kazanılır, hangi anda sona ererse, davada taraf ehliyeti de bu anda başlar ve o anda sona erer. Davada davacı ya da davalı olarak yer alabilme ve davada usul işlemlerini yapabilme farklı şeylerdir. Gerçek kişiler, tam ve sağ doğum ile birlikte hak ehliyetine, dolayısıyla davada taraf ehliyetine sahip olur. Miras hukukunda ise cenin, ileride sağ doğmak koşulu ile ana rahmine düştüğü andan itibaren hak sahibi olur. Hak ehliyeti ölümle sona erer. Hak ehliyetini sona erdiren diğer bir hal gaiplik kararı verilmesidir ve ölümle eşdeğer sonuç doğurur. Davada taraf ehliyeti dava şartlarındandır. Dava şartlarını hakim her aşamada re'sen gözetmek zorundadır. Taraf da davanın her aşamasında dava şartlarını ileri sürebilir. Dava tarihinden önce ölmüş bir kimseye karşı dava açılamaz, çünkü kural olarak ölen kimsenin davada taraf ehliyeti yoktur. Dava tarihinden önce ölmüş kimseye karşı dava açılmışsa, davanın dava şartı yokluğundan usulden reddi gerekir. Kural olarak, mirasçılara tebligat yapılmak suretiyle davaya devam edilemez. Bu kuralın istisnası kanunun buna açıkça izin vermesidir. Ölmüş kişi adına dava açılmışsa, hakim, bu davayı reddetmeden, ölmüş kimsenin mirasçılarına uygun süre tanır. Bu uygun süre içerisinde, mirasçılar bu davayı kabul etmezse, hakim dava şartı yokluğundan davanın usulden reddine karar verir. Dava devam ederken taraflardan birisi ölürse, mirasçılar mirası kabul veya reddetmemişse, bu hususta kanunla belirlenen süreler (üç ay) geçinceye kadar dava ertelenir. Bununla beraber hakim, gecikmesinde sakınca bulunan hallerde, talep üzerine davayı takip için kayyım atanmasına karar verebilir. Dava devam ederken taraflardan birisinin ölmesi durumunda ikili bir ayrım yapılarak sorun çözülür. Eğer dava şahıs varlığı haklarına ilişkinse, ölümle birlikte kişilik hakları sona erer. Bu haklar mirasçılara devredilemeyeceğinden dava konusuz kalır. Hakim, esas hakkında karar verilmesine yer olmadığına karar verir. Eğer dava malvarlığı haklarına ilişkinse, mirasın kesin intikaline kadar dava ertelenir. Külli halefiyet prensibine göre, ölümle birlikte bir kimseye ait bütün hak ve borçlar mirasçılara intikal eder. Mirasçılar üç ay içerisinde mirası reddedebilir. Mirasın üç ay sonundaki kesin intikaline kadar dava ertelenir. Gecikmesinde sakınca varsa, mirasçılardan birisinin talebi üzerine kayyım atanır. Tüzel kişiler bakımından taraf ehliyeti Tüzel kişiler, tüzel kişilik kazandıkları anda hak ehliyetine, dolayısıyla davada taraf ehliyetine sahip olurlar. Yani bir davada davalı ya da davacı olarak yer alabilirler. Dava ya tüzel kişi tarafından ya da tüzel kişiye karşı açılabilir. Tüzel kişiler ikiye ayrılır; * özel hukuk tüzel kişileri ve * kamu hukuku tüzel kişileri. Özel hukuk tüzel kişileri bakımından taraf ehliyeti Özel hukuktan kaynaklanan, kamu otoritesini temsil etmeyen tüzel kişilerdir. Örneğin, dernek, vakıf, sendika, ticaret şirketleri, vs. Ticaret şirketlerinin hak ve fiil ehliyeti, faaliyet alanıyla sınırlıdır. İşletme konuları dışında hak kazanamaz ve borç yüklenemezler. Tüzel kişiliği bulunmayan toplulukların davada taraf ehliyeti yoktur, davada davalı ya da davacı olarak gösterilemezler. Miras şirketinin tüzel kişiliği yoktur. Miras şirketinde geçerli mülkiyet elbirliği mülkiyetidir. Elbirliği mülkiyetinde, bir eşya üzerindeki mülkiyet hakkı, paylara bölünmüş olmaksızın birden fazla kişiye aittir. Bu eşya üzerinde ancak oybirliği ile tasarruf edilebilir. Mirasçılar, miras şirketinin tüm borçlarından tüm malvarlıklarıyla, müteselsilen, birinci dereceden sorumludurlar. Miras şirketine dava açılacaksa, mirasçıların tamamı davalı olarak gösterilmelidir. Elbirliği mülkiyetinde ortaya çıkan durum, mecburi dava arkadaşlığıdır. Miras şirketinin borçlarından dolayı mirasçılara karşı dava açılmasında, borcun türüne göre ikili bir ayrım yapılır. Miras şirketinin borcu para borcuysa, müteselsil sorumluluk söz konusudur. Alacaklı davayı mirasçılardan birine, birkaçına ya da tamamına karşı açabilir. Bu dava mirasçılardan birkaçına ya da tamamına karşı açılmışsa, aralarında ihtiyari dava arkadaşlığı söz konusudur. Üçüncü kişinin alacağı, paradan başka bir şeyse, mirasçılarında arasında mecburi dava arkadaşlığı söz konusu olmaktadır. Aynı durum, adi şirkette de söz konusudur. Sözleşmeyle paylı mülkiyet kararlaştırılmamışsa, adi şirkette de elbirliği ile mülkiyet geçerlidir. Zira, adi şirketin de tüzel kişiliği yoktur. Dava, adi şirket ortaklarının tamamına karşı ya da tamamı tarafından açılır. Aralarında mecburi dava arkadaşlığı söz konusudur. Kamu tüzel kişileri bakımından taraf ehliyeti Kamu tüzel kişileri, kamu hukukundan türeyen ve kamu otoritesini kullanmak için kurulan tüzel kişilerdir. Kanunla veya kanunun verdiği yetkiyle kurulur. Kamu tüzel kişileri bir davada davacı ya da davalı olarak yer alabilir, kamu tüzel kişileri dava açabilir ve kendisine karşı dava açılabilir. Kamu tüzel kişilerinin başında devlet gelir. İdare, yargıda daima davalı konumundadır. Bakanlıkların ayrı tüzel kişiliği yoktur. Ancak, devlet tüzel kişiliğinin bir parçası oldukları için bakanlıklar, bir davada davalı ya da davacı olarak yer alırlar. İl özel idarelerinin, köy ve belediyelerin davada taraf ehliyetleri vardır. Bakanlıklara bağlı genel müdürlüklerin ayrı bir tüzel kişiliği varsa davada taraf olarak bulunabilirler. Ayrı tüzel kişiliği yoksa, davanın ilgili bakanlığa karşı ya da ilgili bakanlık tarafından açılması gerekir. Ayrıca bakınız Davanın ihbarı # Da'vâ: Takib edilen fikir, iddia. # Bir kimsenin hakkını aramak üzere mahkemeye müracaat etmesi. # Hakkı olanın iddia etmesi. Kendini haklı görüp veya zannedip üstün fikirlilik iddia etmek. # Mes'ele. # İnat. Ayak diremek. # Cenab-ı Hak'tan hayır ve rahmet dilemek. # Bir kimseyi bir şeye sevketmek. Anlamlar :1 Hak aramak amacıyla mahkemeye başvurma :2 Savunulan düşünce veya fikir Eş Anlamlılar :1 sorun, sorunca, dilev Azerice :1 Savaş Dava terimleri DAVA: Bir kimsenin başka bir kimseden hakim önünde hakkını istemesi (Mecelle 1613 ) 1- Alacak ve talep Hakkı 2- hakimden bir anlaşmazlığın halini halini bir hakkın korunması istemek ve dava hakkının verdi yetkileri kullanmak 3 - mahkemece takip edilebilir nitelikte maddi bir iddianın kendisi *Asli dava: ihtilafın mahkemeye gitmesini gerektiren esas İddaa demektir * Fer'i dava: tarafları nasıl dava ile beraber bunun teferruatlı olarak diğer bir şeye hüküm verilmesini istemeleridir DAVA AÇMA: bir uyuşmazlığın çözümlenmesi Bir hakkın tanınması korunması elde edilmesi için dilekçe ile mahkemeye başvurma (HUMK 76 CMUK 151 DÂVA AÇMADA ÖZERKLİK : Bir yargılıkta dâva açan kişi ya da tüzel kişi. DÂVA ARKADAŞLIĞI : Kanunların zorunlu kıldığı durumlarda, aynı dâvada birden çok kişinin bir dâvada dâvacı veya dâvalı olarak bulunabilmesi (HUMK. 43). Bkz. Mecburi dâva arkadaşlığı ve ihtiyari dâva arka- daşlığı, DÂVA ARZUHALİ : Dâva dilekçesi. Dâvacının iddiasını ve delillerini gösteren pullu dilekçe. Dâva bu dilekçe ile açılır. Dâvalı bir kişi ise dilekçe iki nüsha, dâvalı çoksa davalılar adedinden bir fazla olur. Dilekçenin bir nüshası mahkeme eliyle dâvalıya gön- derilir. DÂVACI : Dâva eden, dâva açan, müddei. (CMUK. 148, 365, 372, 344). DÂVADA DOĞRULUK : Tarafların —dâvada doğru ve dürüst hareket etmelerini ifade eder. DÂVADAN VAZ GEÇMEK : Dâvadan çekilme. 1) Cezada : Takibi şikâyete bağlı şuçlarla şahsi dâva yoliyle takip edilen suçlarda şikâyetçi veya dâvacının şikâyet veya dâvasından vazgeçmesidir. Vazgeçme ile dâ- va düşer. (TCK. 99, 460, 489, CMUK. 344). 2) Hukukta : Şahsın mallar üzerindeki hakkından ve dâvacının talebinden vazgeçmesidir. (HUMK. 91-95). Bak. Feragat. Ancak Türk Ceza Kanununun 444 (Zina), 460 (Mü- -essir fiil), 489 (Hakaret ve sövme) suçları hükmü bakidir. (CMUK. 361). DÂVA DİLEKÇESİ : Bir hakkın alınması, korunması, yerine getirilmesi amaciyle mahkeme ve mercilere sunulan yazılı istem belgesi. Mahkemeler verilecek dilekçelerin usül ve örneğine uygun olması zorunludur. Bu dilekçelerde : 1 — Dâvanın açıldığı mahkemenin adı ve yeri; 2 — Dâvacının adı, soyadı, iş, mesken ve ikametgâh adresi; 3 — Dâvalının adı, soyadı, iş ve mesken adresi veya ikametgâh adresi; 4 — Dâvanın mahiyetinin ve değerinin belirtilmesi; 5 — Maddi ve hukuki olaylar; 6 — Hukuki sebepler; 7 — Subut delilleri; 8 — Netice-i talep; 9 — Cevap süresi; 10 — İmza. Bak. Dilekçe. DÂVA EDEN : Dâvacı, dâvayı açan, müddei. (C.M.U.K. 148, 365, 372, 344). DÂVA EDİLEN : Dâvalı, aleyhine dâva açılan -müddeilaleyh, dâva olunan. DÂVA EDİLEN ŞEY : Müddea, müddeabih. DÂVADA MUALLAKİYET : Dâvanın asılı kalışi. Aynı fiil veya iş için, aynı mahkemede iki veya başka mahkemede tekrar dâva açılamaz. Açıldığı takdirde, açılmış olan ilk dâva kendiliğinden düşer, muallâk olur. Ancak, ceza muhakemeleri usulü kanununun 4 87. maddesine göre, açılan bir dâvanın başka bir mahkemede görülmekte olduğu iddiası, ilk itirazlardandır. Önceden ileri sürülmezse sonradan dinlenmez. DÂVADA ZAMAN AŞIMI: Zaman aşımı. � DÂVA EHLİYETİ : Dâvaya ehliyet, dâva yeterliği. Dâvacı ya da dâvalı olarak bizzat veya vekil aracılığıyle bir. işlem yapılabilme yeteneğidir. Dâvaya ehliyet medeni kanun ile tayin olunmuştur. Çocuk sağ doğ- mak şartiyle ana rahmine düştüğü andan itibaren medeni haklardan istifade eder. Bu sebeple doğacak çocuk yararına yapılan vasiyet muteberdir. Ölümle şahsiyet son bulur. Her kişi faydalanma yeteneğine sahiptir. Bu sebeple temyiz kudretini haiz olmayan kişide dâvada taraf olur ve bunları velisi, vasisi veya kanuni mümessilleri dâvada temsil ederler. (CUMK. 38 - 39) Cezada ehliyet; onbir yaşın ikmaliyle başlar. Suç tarihinde onbir yaşını bitirip onbeş yaşını bitirmemiş sanığın cezalandırılabilmesi için suç tarihinde o suçun farik ve mümeyyizi — bulunması lâzımdır. Bu tabip raporiyle anlaşılır. (TCK. 54). DÂVADA İNANCA : Bir dâvanın yerinde olmaması durumunda, dâva nedeniyle dâvalının bazı zararlara uğraması olasılığı vardır, işte bu durumlarda dâvacıdan inanca (teminat) göstermesi istenir; örneğin bkz. HUMK. 97 - 100; İİK. 36, 69, 97 gibi, inanca, kişisel veya parasal olabilir; dâvada teminat da denir. DÂVA HAKKI : Kişinin mahkemeler aracılığiyle kendisine veya başkasına ait anlaşmazlığı çözdürme, hakkını temin, ya da hakkını tanıtma ve himaye ettirme şeklinde diğer kişiye karşı haiz olduğu yetkidir. DÂVA İKAMESİ : Dâvanın açılması, Dâva dilekçesinin mahkeme kalemine kaydedildiği tarihte dâva açılmış sayılır. (H. M. U.K. 178). DÂVA İKAMESİ MECBURİYETİ : Dâva açmak zorunluğu, Ceza usulünde savcılar, bir kimse hakkında suç Şüphesini uyandıran sebepler olması halinde dâva açmaya Mecburdurlar. (C.M.U.K. 148). Bazı hallerde de dâva açmak savcıların takdirine bırakılmıştır. DÂVA İKAMESİ MUHTARİYETİ : Dava açmak özerkliği. Kamu dsvası açmak savcıarın takdirine bırakıldığı durumlarda dâva açmak muhtariyetinden bahsedilir. Savcı isterse dâva açar, isterse açmaz. DÂVA KONUSUNUN DEVRİ : Müddeabihin temliki; dâva devam ederken taraflardan birinin dâva konusunu üçüncü bir kişiye devretmesi (HUMK. 186). DÂVALARIN AYRILMASI : Birleştirilmiş olan ceza dâvalarının, yargılık kararıyla ayrılması. []Dâvaların ayrılması kararı]] tarafların hazır olmasiyle yapılabilir (HUMK. 4, CMUK. 2). DÂVALARIN BİRLEŞTİRİLMESİ : a) Cezada : Her biri değişik mahkemelerin vazifesine giren, fakat aralarında ilişki bulunan ceza “ dâvalarının yüksek vazifeli mahkemede birleştirilmesi• Yani Savcı tarafından birleştirilmesi. yani Savcı tarafından birleştirilerek dava açılması. Sanığın duruşma sırasında iddianamede yazılı suçtan başka bir suç işlemiş olduğu meydana çıkarsa savcının talebi ve Sanığın rızası ile iki tuşa ait davalar birleştirilebilir. b) Hukukta: birden ziyade kimse birlikte dava açabilecekleri gibi aleyhlerinde de birlikte dava Açılabilir. Tahkikat hakimi de talep üzerine birbirine bağlı davaların birleştirilmesi ne veya ayrılmasına karar verebilir. (HUMK 43 44 48) DÂVALARIN TEFRİKİ : Dâvaların ayrılması. Tahkikat hâkiminin birbirine bağlı gibi gözüken dâvaları, talep üzerine ayırmaya karar vermesi. (HUMK. 43, 44, 48), DÂVALARIN TEFRİKİ : Bkz. Dâvaların ayrılması DÂVALARIN TEVHİDİ : Bkz. Dâvaların birleştirilmesi. DÂVALI : (fr. Defendur) Dâva edilen kimse. Müddeialeyh. Mahkeme yolu ile kendisinden birşey istenen kimse. DÂVA MÂNİLERİ : Bkz. İlk itiraz, itiraz. DÂVA MERCİİ : Yargı mercii, kaza mercii. DÂVA NEVİLERİ : Hukuk mahkemelerine açılacak dâvalar üç kısımdır : 1) Eda dâvaları : Bir şeyi yapmaya, bir şeyi vermeye veya bir hususun yapılmasını temin etmeye yarayan dâvalardır. Satış bedelinin ödenmesi, yıkılan duvarın yaptırılması gibi. 2) Tespit dâvaları : Eda dâvasının açılmasının mümkün olmaması veya sıra gelmemesi gibi hallerde taraflar arasındaki hukuki “durumun (rabıtanın) tayinini öngören davalardır. Kira veya zarar tespiti davaları gibi. 3) İnşai dâvalar : Mevcut hukuki durumun kaldırılması, değiştirilmesi veya yeni bir hukuki durumun ortaya konması için açılan davalardır. Bu dâvalar daha çok aile ve kişi hukuku ile ilgili davalardır. Bakınız yenilik doğuran haklar. DAVANIN DEF'İ : Davalının kendisine karşı sürülen olayı Red etmemekle beraber diğer bir olay İleri sürülerek davayı def etmesidir. (HUMK 150) DAVANIN DİNLENMEMESİ: konusu hukuken korunumu Yani bir istek olan davanın yargı mercilerince kabul edilmemesi hali eski hukukta aynı anlamda Ademi mesmuiyet terimi kullanılırdı. DÂVANIN DÜŞMESİ: Dâvanın sükutu : Sanığın ölmesi, zaman aşımı, genel bağışlama, kişisel yakınmaya bağlı dâvalarda dâ- vacının istemindan vazgeçmesi va da yasada gösterilen belirli nedenlerin gercekleşmesi üzerine davanın ortadan kalkması. (C.K. 96, 120). DÂVANIN DÜZELTİLMESİ : Davanın tashihi. Tashihi dâva. DÂVANIN ESASINA CEVAP : Dâvacının iddiasında dayandığı olaylarla hukuki sonuçları hakkında dâvalının cevabı. İtiraz. Esasa itiraz, müdafaa (savunma) deyimleri de aynı anlamda kullanılır. (H.LU.MK. 195, 221). DÂVANIN ISLAHI : Dâvanın — düzeltilmesi. Hukuk dâvasında, taraflardan birinin, usule ilişkin bir muameleyi tamamen veya kısmen ortadan kaldırılması, yahut o muamele yerine başka bir muamele yapması. Bunun neticesi o noktadan itibaren usule ait bütün eski muameleler yapılmamış sayılır. Sadece ikrarlar, keşif ve muayene raporlari, ehlivukuf raporları, tanıkların şahadeti muteber kalır. (HUMK. 80, 83, 185, 202). DAVANIN İHBARI : Dâvayı haber verme. Davayı bildirme hukuk davasında İki taraftan birinin davayı kaybetti takdirde rücu hakkı olduğunu düşündüğü üçüncü şahsa kendi yerine davayı takip veya kendisine katılması gerektiğini bildirmesi HUMK 49 52 DAVANİN İSTİMAININ KABİL OLMAMASI: Özü hukuk hükümleriyle korunmamış olan davanın mahkemelerce kabul olunmaması buna davanın dinlenmemesi de denir. DÂVANIN NAKLİ : Mahkeme veya hâkimin dâvaya hukuki veya fiili nedenlerle bakamaması ya da kamunun emniyeti bakımından dâvanın orada görülmesinin tehlikeli olması hallerinde yüksek görevli mahkemenin dâvayı başka yerdeki aynı derecede bir başka mahkemeye aktarmasıdır. Kamunun selâmet ve emniyeti bakımından dâvanın naklini istemek Adalet Bakanına aittir. Yargıtay'da bozduğu karara ait dâvanın başka yer mahkemesinde görülmesine karar verebilir., (CUMK. 14). Hukukta; Yargıtay kanuni nedenlerden dolayı bir ilâmı bozarsa, dâva dosyasını asıl mahkemesine değil de başka bir yer mahkemesine yollayabilir. (HUMK. 429). DÂVANIN REDDİ : Hukuk usulünde dâvanın belli süre içinde takibine devam edilmemesi yüzünden işlemden kaldırılmasıdır. Celse- ye çağrılmış olan tarafların hiç biri gelmezse dâva yenileninceye kadar dosyanın işlemden kaldırılmasına karar verilir. Bu tarihten itibaren altı ay içinde dâvacının ileri sürdüğü olayların sabit olmaması, veya bunlardan iddia edilen hukuki neticenin Çıkarılamaması, veya dâva hakkının bulunmaması sebebleriyle hâkim dâvacının hakli olmadığını belirterek “davayı reddedebilir. DÂVANIN SUKUTU : 1) Hukukta: Davanın itiraz ve müdafaaları karşısında yenilenmeyen davanın verilebilmesi için tekrar harç verilmesi gerekir. 2) Cezada: Genel af, Sanığın ölümü, zamanaşımı gibi nedenlerden biri ile davanın ortadan kaldırılmasıdır (TCK 96, 97 , 98 ,105) takibi şikayete bağlı suçlarda şikayet dilekçesinin bulunmaması takip için iznin şart olduğu davalarda iznin bulunmaması sanığın akıl hastalığına uğraması gibi hallerde duruşmanın tatiline veya davanın düşmesine karar verilir (CMUK 253/2 ) vazgeçme , davadan vazgeçme, hüküm. DÂVA VEKİLLERİNİN SÜ-İ İSTİMALİ : Avukat ya da dâva vekili hasım tarafiyle Uyuşarak ya da sair hile ve desiselere sülük ederek kendisine verilen dâvaya zarar verir ya da hasım tarafa yardım ederse, kabul ettiği dâvada şahidin, ehlihibre veya tercümanın veya C. Savcısının ve karar verecek hâkimin sahabetini istihsal etmek veyahut bunlara mükâfat eylemek bahanesiyle müvekkilinden eşya veya para alırsa görevini sü-i istimal etmiş olur. (TCK. 294, 295). DÂVAYA EHLİYET : Dâüâvaya yeterlik. Geniş anlamda usul hukuku bakımından, dâvacı veya dâvalı olarak bizzat veya vekil veya mümessil eliyle adli muamele yapabilmek yeteneği. (H.M.U.K. 38). Dar anlamda, dâvacı veya dâvalı olarak bizzat veya bir ve- kil vasıtasıyla muamele yapabilmek kabiliyeti. Dâva ikamesi ehliyeti. (HUMK. 59). “Dâva ehliyetini haiz olmayan gayrı reşide karşı açılan dâvanın reddi gerekmez. Veli ya da vasi davet olunarak onların huzuru “ile duruşma yapılmak icap eder. (Y.H.H 103 - 34/49) DAVAYA KATILMA: Bakınız davaya müdahale DAVAYA MÜDAHALE: 1)Hukukta : Hakki veya borcu görülmekte olan davanın sonucuna bağlı olanın iki taraftan birine katılarak davavaya karışması (HUMK 51 58 97 420)davanın ihbarı 2)Cezada: iddiaya göre suçtan zarar görenin sahsi hak istegiyle kamu dâvasına katılması. (CMUK, 365 - 372). Müdahale, DAVAYA VEKÂLET : Dava açmaya ehil olan her şahıs dâvasını bizzat veya tayin edeceği bir vekil vasıtası ile ikâme ve takip edebilir. Dâvası veya dâvalınin vekil vasıtasiyle dâva açması Veya takip etmesi halinde dâvaya vekalet bahis konusudur. DÂVA YETENEĞİ : Bkz. Dâva ehliyeti. DÂVA'YI BATILA : (Batıl dâva). Temelsiz dâva. Esasında doğru olmıyan dâva. Nesebi belli olan kimsenin kendisi olduğunu iddia etmek gibi. DÂVA'YI FÂSİDE : (Fâsit dâva). Bozuk dâva, Esasında doğru olmakla beraber bazı dış nitelikleri yönünden haklı sayılmayan dâva. Dâva konusunun belli olmaması gibi. DÂVA-YI MÜTEKABİLE : Bkz. Mukabil Dâva. DÂVA'YI SAHİHA : (Sahih dâva). Kelime anlamı doğru dâvadır. Istilâhta, esasında “doğru ve nitel itibarı ile haklı dâva, DAVET (fr Convocation ) bir muamele için (mal beyanı yemin şahitlik keşif vesaire) alakalı şahsın ( taraflar şahit ehlivukuf vesaire) adli makama, mahkemeye çağrılmasıdır. DAVETİYE: idari ve hukuki davalarda Davacı davalı veya vekil ve temsilcilerini Tanık bilirkişi gibi yardımcı kimselerin muayyen tahkikat veya mahkemece sesini kes sesini gelmeleri için posta vasıtasıyla gönderilen ve mahkeme kalemine örneğine göre tanzim mahkeme mührü ile tasdik edilmiş olan yazılı kağıt. DAYİN: Alacaklı DEAVİ: Davalar Debagat : tabaklık sepicilik dedüksiyon :Fransızca Tümdengelim, tatil. kanunlardan olaylara sebeplerden sonuçları etkilendi RAM nerden etkiye var mı Sonuç çıkarma. DEF'İ: (Fr exeption İngilizce exeption, plea). gerek davanın dayandığı olaya gerek borcun varlığına itiraz olmamakla beraber borçlunun başka bir olaya dayanarak borcunu yerine getirilmesine hak kazandıran itirazıdır defin dayandığı olayı ispat onu ileri süren e düşer defiler çeşitlidir bir ödemezlik Defi Adem'i iyi ifade ettiği bir taraf borcunu ödemediği için diğer tarafın borcunu yerine getirmekten kaçınması hakkını denir Borçlar Kanunu 80 12 acizlik tespih borçlunun mali durumunun fevkalede bozulması yüzünden kanunun izin verdiği hallerde borcunu ödemekten çekinmesi hakkına denir. 3) Zamanaşımı def'i : Bir dâvada zamanaşımının ileri sürülmesidir. Talep ve dâva hakkının zamanaşımına uğradığının İleri sürülmesi gibi.(BK. 126). «Dürüst borçlular bu def'i asla kullanmazlar». 4) Peşin dâva def'i : Adi akitte kefilin önce borçlunun takip edilmesini istemek hususunda alacaklıya karşı haiz olduğu def'i hakkıdır. (BK. 486). Sonuçları yönünden def'i iki türlüdür : 1) Daimi def'i (kati def'i) Kesin def'i : Bunun ileri sürülmesiyle dâva hakkı artık tamamenve bir daha geri dönmemek üzere düşerse buna daimi def'i denir. Zamanaşımı def'i gibi. 2) Muvakkat def'i : Dâvalının ileri sürdüğü def'i ile dâvacının hakkı sona ermiyorsa buna denir. Ödememezlik def'i gibi. Bir dâvada itiraz teşkil eden (borcun evvelden ödendiği, hakkı düşüren müddetin geçmesiyle. kefalet borcunun sukut ettiği, satış değil de bağışlamanın yapıldığı, akitte taraflardan birinin medeni hakları kullanma ehliyetinin olmadığı gibi) hallerden birini hâkim öğrenirse resen nazara alır. Dâvalının bunu ileri sürmesini beklemez. Def'ileri ise hâkim resen nazara alamaz, taraflardan ilgilisinin ileri sürmesi gerekir. DEF'İ DÂVA : Dâvalının, dâvacının dâvasını def edecek bir def'i ileri sürmesidir. (H.U. MEK. 150). DEF'İ HUSUMET : Dâvacının kendi gleyhinde bu dâvayı açamıyacağı yolunda dâvacıya karşı def'ide bulunması. Yani dâvalı bu dâvada husumetin kendisine “yöneltilmiyeğini nedenleri ile bildirilir (HUMK. 38 - an). Kaynakça Türk Dil Kurumu: "dava"